Esperaré
by Niyeli Lupin
Summary: Un fic romántico de Sirius Black.Un ejemplo claro de como dos personas muy distintas pueden llegar a estar juntas.


Este es mi primer fic completo y espero que les guste .

Sé que es muy cursi y "romanticona" xD. Pero, a pesar de eso, me gusta (aunque no estoy muy orgullosa de ella)

En fin...

Ojala sea de su agrado...

Se despide amablemente ...

Niyeli Lupin Thompson (Makis)

_

* * *

_

_Esperaré _

Dicen que todo pasa por algo y que es mucho mejor amado, que perder, que nunca haber amado…

Layla estaba sentada en una silla, y como siempre, mirando por la ventana. Recordando como el amor y la vida se les escapo de las manos.

Por la puerta entró Nicholas, su esposo, la saludó fríamente y preguntó:

- ¿Cómo estás?.

- Como siempre.

- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa?. Últimamente no haces mas que ver por la ventana. ¿Qué es lo que esperas?.

- Lo de siempre.

- ¿A Black?

- Como siempre y por siempre- esto colmo la paciencia de su marido. La empujó de la silla y calló al suelo y lleno de ira y dolor, la golpeó.

- Si vuelves a decir lo mismo, no vivirás para contarlo. ¡Entiende!. Tú eres mía. Mía y de nadie más- y se retiró de la sala.

Layla se levantó con mucha fuerza y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

Mientras miraba por la ventana recordaba a la persona que esperaba, Sirius Black. Lástima que nunca volvería a verlo, porque él estaba muerto.

Ella conoció a Sirius en Hogwarts (en realidad, ¿Quién no lo conoció?) Y en ese momento ella supo que él no era para ella.

Sirius era rico, guapo y popular y todas las chicas creían que era lo máximo. Excepto ella. Aunque aun así le gustaba,

Un día, en la noche, Layla caminaba por los pasillos en sus deberes de prefecta y cada vez que daba un paso sentía otro por detrás.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó, pero sólo se escuchó otro paso- ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? … ¡Lumus!- De las sombras apareció Sirius, con sus brillantes ojos azules, hermosos cabello negro y deslumbrante sonrisa.

- Hola- saludó alegremente, como si nada estuviera pasando. Poco a poco fue acercándose a Layla.

- ¿Por qué me sigues?. No debes estar acá a estas horas. Tendré que descontar puntos a Gryffindor.

- Seguro, eso a ti te conviene. Después de todo, no eres mas que una serpiente- decía acercándose hasta tal punto que acorraló a Layla en la pared y comenzó, lentamente, a besar su cuello.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces?. ¡Aléjate!.

- ¡Vamos!. Yo sé que tu quieres lo mismo que yo. He estado con cada una de las chicas de Hogwarts y tú no serás la excepción.

- ¡ALÉJATE!- y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas- Te aconsejo que no te metas conmigo. Y ahora vuelve a tu cuarto antes de que llegue un profesor.

- De acuerdo. Pero no te escaparás de mí.

Desde ese momento, todo empeoró.

Sirius no dejaba nunca en paz a Layla. Ella se convirtió en una especie de obsesión.

Layla, por su parte, estaba muy arrepentida de no haber aprovechado la última oportunidad. Una parte de ella decía que debería estar con Sirius, él era el indicado para ella. Pero la otra parte, la convencía de que no era lo correcto. ¿Cómo una prefecta de Slyterin podría estar con un rebelde de Gryffindor?. Esto la confundía demasiado.

Sirius la perseguía por todo Hogwarts intentando conseguir un beso suyo, pero todo lo que tenía eran miradas de desprecio y odio.

Un día, Sirius logró interceptarla en un pasillo, mientras ella caminaba a su sala común.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?.

- A ti- decía mientras intentaba conquistarla con una sonrisa y una mirada de galán.

- ¿No comenzarás con eso de nuevo?.

- Sí. Hasta que tenga un beso tuyo.

- ¿Quieres un beso?. Te daré tu estúpido beso- Layla se acerco a Sirius y comenzó a besarlo. Y él, naturalmente, continuó el beso. Al principio era un beso frío, pero luego se sintió la pasión y el amor.

Y así comenzaron una relación. Un poco extraña, pero aun así una relación.

Ellos la mantenían oculta a todo Hogwarts, para no afectar la reputación de ninguno de los dos. Ni los amigos más cercanos a ellos, lo sabían.

Era algo muy tierno lo que pasaba entre ellos. Eran sentimientos puros y profundos.

Todo continuó bien en los pocos años de Hogwarts que les quedaban y todo siguió igual cuando salieron.

Tenían grandes planes. Como casarse, tener hijos, etc. Todo era perfecto.

Pero la sombra, pronto los cubrió. Sirius, acusado de asesinato, fue encerrado en Azkaban.

Layla visitaba muy seguido a Sirius, pero su relación (como era obvio) se arruinó.

- Sirius, júrame que tu no mataste a James y a Lily. Ni que eres un seguidor del señor oscuro.

- ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?. ¡No es verdad!. Demostraré que soy inocente así sea lo último que haga. ¿Prométeme que me vas a esperar?.

- No creo que pueda hacerlo. ¿No crees que nuestros sentimientos van a cambiar?.

- Los míos no. Yo siempre te voy a querer.

- Entonces yo también. Te esperare por siempre- y le dio el último beso. Ese beso que marcaría la despedida.

Layla, tiempo después, conoció a un chico y acepto casarse aun amando a Sirius. Pero su relación seguía siendo un secreto y era preferible llevar una vida normal.

Doce años mas tarde, Sirius escapó de Azkaban. Layla estaba muy feliz, pero él nunca llegó a buscarla y seguiría esperando.

Lamentablemente, años después, Sirius murió.

Layla recibió la noticia de un antiguo amigo de Sirius, Remus Lupin, que (aunque ella no sabía) sabía todo al igual que James.

Esto la afectó demasiado. Su corazón se rompió en millones de pedazos. Pero su mente sigue esperando y actualmente lo único que la mantiene viva es la esperanza de volverlo a ver y el recuerdo de un gran amor.


End file.
